My Dark Savior
by foxdemoness101
Summary: As they had finally reached their teenage years, the Goths seem to be going through some changes. Pete however, is having more issues than one. With Vampir's obsession over him, His drunk father's abuse and trying to control his feelings for the Goth Leader Michael, His life seems to be an endless descent into pain and suffering. Will Michael save him before he's to far gone?
1. Chapter 1 (Red's POV)

(A/N: Love the coupling, and this is quick since when I post the chapter the first time I forgot to disclaim. So I don't own South Park or the Characters. I hope you like it)

It was just past 11 when I heard my drunken father's furious stomps going down the hall towards his room. I flipped my fringe and held my breath when he went pass my room, hoping it sounds like I was sleeping. When I heard his bedroom door close and his loud snores filled the house, I exhaled lighting a cigarette before watching as my sister barged in flipping her fringe out of her eyes before sitting beside me and taking my cigarette from my mouth before taking a drag. "You know I hate when you do that..." I mumbled, taking another one out of the packet and lighting it. She snorted "I ran out..." she said, making rings with the smoke.

I frowned at her, wondering how she got so good. As most of the other Goth kids wouldn't say, my sister isn't a conformist. She is pure Goth with an emo-poser haircut to piss off our father. She knew how much he hated her hair looking like that but does it anyways, wanting none of her decisions be judged and care so much about just one person's opinion. My name is Pete, but most people know me as the Red Goth. I'm now sixteen, 5 ft 2, and going to South Park High School with Henrietta and Michael. Firkle is only in grade 8 but he skips class to hang out with us.

Things have changed from when we were in South Park Elementary. Firkle isn't as short as he uses to be, sporting at just less than 5 feet. He's come out of the closet and is in a pretty steady relationship with Ike Broflovski. Henrietta has lost some weight when she grew to be 5 ft 4 and has already gotten a Goth boyfriend Damien. Michael... He's been distant. Sure he's failed grades and is now in my class. Still the tallest at 6ft, Michael seems to be ditching our group when we schedule days at the cemetery or at the Village Inn and seems to be getting way to friendly with the Paris Hilton Wannabe Wendy Testaburger.

"How bad was it...?" I asked as I watch her wipe a bit of blood off her lip, cringing as more seem to blossom. "Pretty bad... Black and blue bruises under my ribs, lips cut opened and a mild concussion I think." She muttered, grabbing a tissue from my desk. It was a well kept secret that my father would go to the bar, get drunk and come home only to beat the shit out of us. It wasn't always like this, but doesn't change what he's done. The only people who know are my sister's boss, the lady at the CPS, and Firkle.

Firkle and the others were never to know, but Firkle had climbed the tree outside my window to check on me. That was the night poor Firkle realized what true torture was. He watched in horror as my dad pushed me into the corner of my desk, causing the desk to cut my head open a bit. It hurt him more when he seen my sister jump in front of me only to have him grab her by the back of her head and slamming it into the mirror. When he left to go back to the bar, Firkle opened the window and helped us clean up and went to the CPS, allowing them to grant sis custody over me as she was eighteen at the time, and she said she was saving up for an apartment for us to share. Firkle agreed to keep this secret, knowing that I'll be safe soon. He admitted to me that the worst part was not being able to barge in and help me. I had told him that it was best he hadn't, being as my sister would've protected the both of us and I would protect Firkle.

"You need another dye job, the red's fading..." my sister murmured, breaking me from my train of thought."Do it tomorrow for me?" I asked, taking out another cigarette. She chuckled and ruffled my hair before nodding. "How much until we can get the fuck out of here?" I asked, watching as she fiddled with her black combat boots. "We only need a bit more, and then we can get out of this hell hole." she said, ruffling my hair again. I groaned as I flipped my fringe out of my face. She snickered as she grabbed the keys out of her pocket. "Want a lift?" she asked, going into my bathroom to cover up the bruises. I snorted and got dressed for this torturous Monday. We switched after and I took a cold shower while she changed into the spare clothes she kept hidden in my desk drawer. When we were ready we opened the window and climbed down running to my sisters black car.

I sighed, watching as the scenery blurred passes me as she pulls into the parking lot of South Park High. "You do realize I'm probably going to skip all my classes' right?" I asked, making sure my cigarettes and Zippo were in my pocket. "Yeah but it's better than being beaten to the point of broken bones and internal bleeding..." she said, parking and motioning to get out there."Touché..." I said, getting out of the car. "I'll text you what's going on..." she said, tossing me her matches. She revved the engine and sped off to work, leaving me in the parking lot fumbling with the matches. I snorted before stuffing my hands in my pocket and heading to the back of the school to where we usually hang out. When I arrived the only person who sat there was none other than Firkle. I nodded at him before sitting down and lighting another cigarette and taking a long drag.

"Where are the others?" I asked between drags. Firkle shrugged taking a drag. "Ike has a doctor's appointment today. Damien and Henri are at the bleachers making fun of the Brittany and Justin wannabes and Michael is god knows where." he said, putting out the cigarette before grabbing another one. I nodded before we continued sitting in silence. We both frowned as the stench of those Vampire kids in front of us. We looked up to see Mike, the leader of the vamp kids, followed by Larry and some kid with black and purple hair. "What do you want Mike..." I growled putting out my cigarette as Firkle reached into his pocket and grasp around the knife he kept for safety. Mike's poser friends hissed at us, unhappy at how we address their leader. Mike preferred the name Vampir when addressed but I call him his name to spite him.

Mike held a hand out to silence his followers as he approached me. "It's Vampir. Anyways we wanted to know when Michael becomes a conformist" he said with venom. Firkle and I looked at each other before looking back at him. "What the hell are you talking about Poser?" Firkle asked, fixing the gray beanie he had on his head. Mike smirked as he walk over to me and pet my fringe, causing me to recoil from his touch. "I mean, he is dating that girl Wendy Testaburger now, wouldn't that make him one." He said smirking, reaching towards my fringe again. Firkle withdrew his knife and held it at Mike's hand, dangerously swinging it around closely to his hands. "I suggest you and your fucking poser-wannabe-Nazi-conformist posse get out of here, or you'll lose that hand." Firkle said dangerously, watching the kids every move.

When some tried to take the knife away from him, he brought it down closer to Mike's hand before he snapped it away. The vamps ran, scared shitless of the knife. Firkle huffed before taking a seat next to me, trying to catch my attention. I snapped out of state of shock as I turned to Firkle, his eyes as curious and worried as I felt. "Do you really think Michael joined the conformists? Or are the Vamp kids just trying to get into our heads?" he asked, pulling the beanie just over his eyebrows. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and slightly gave him a hug. "I don't know Firkle but I do know two things. One, I might end up cutting my fringe to get the germs from those posers off my hair. Two, I'm going to find out." I said, pulling out my cell before typing in a number before pressing dial.

As I put my phone on speaker, the person picked up the phone. "Hello?" the muffled sound of Stan Marsh on the other end. Firkle looked over at me with shock. He knew I was the first to hate Stan when he left. "Raven, its Red..." I said. "What's up dude?" he asked. "Kinder and I need to know something and we think you may have the answer." I said. There was a small pause before he answered. "What is it?" he asked, sounding concerned. "The vamp kids told us that Curly is dating Wendy... Is it true or not?" I asked, watching as Firkle looked in awe at the fact I could hold a conversation without venom in my whisper of a voice. "Yeah, she just told me. Do you mind if I come hang with you two?" he asked, sounding a bit sad. I looked over at Firkle before he nodded his approval; I turned back to the phone. "We don't mind, see you soon." I said, hanging up.

Firkle looked at me with a weird look in his eye. "What?" I asked irritated, flipping my fringe out of my eye. Firkle grabbed a cigarette and lit it. "I thought you hated Stan. After all, it took you almost half a year to get Michael back to being himself." he pointed out, watching as a faint pink dusted my cheeks. Firkle may be the youngest, but I trust him with both my secrets. One was my abuse, the other was the love I felt for Michael. Michael was my other half as conformist as it may seem. He was always protecting me from the Vamp kids and earlier in life from people who pushed me around. When Stan joined, we all took a liking to him, but when he left, Michael took the hardest blow. He even gave him his cane and no one is allowed to even gaze at it for too long.

"The Marsh's are friends with my sister, and are willing to take me in without any questions when my father is shit-faced drunk. Stan is still Raven, but he doesn't show that side of him much." I answered, watching as the figure of Stan Marsh walked over to us. "Hey..." he said as I nodded towards him, Firkle copying me. He nodded back towards Firkle before sitting on the other side of me. "Why did you guys ask me instead of Michael?" he asked us, looking between us. "Because you know how Michael gets. He would either deny it or he would point out the fact Firkle here is dating Ike." I explain, the two nodding. "But Ike is more like you guys then like us." he pointed out. We both nodded again, remembering how Ike told his brother off for talking down Firkle and their relationship. "Maybe but he will try to spin it on us. He's always saying love is for conformists. Besides, we aren't going to tell Henrietta anyways since he will probably get caught. Besides... If I see him now Firkle will probably have to hold me back." I said, Firkle again nodding.

"What do you mean?" Stan asked. "Michael promised he wouldn't hide secrets from us, and Red is big on promises." Firkle explained, Stan patting my shoulder in understanding. Firkle looked down at his phone. "Ike's back, I'm heading to class. Later guys" he said, grabbing his skateboard and riding it back towards the middle school. "We should probably head to class. Mind sitting next to me, I don't feel like dealing with Cartman and them today." Stan said. I sighed and nodded, grabbing my backpack and headed back in the school with Stan. He nodded at me before heading towards his lockers, mine being the other way. As I came to my locker I was suddenly turned around and pushed back against it, coming face to face with Mike. "What the hell?" I hissed pushing him away from me. I watched as some students stilled at the commotion.

He just smirked putting a hand beside my head. I glared up at him, hoping someone would come help me. "You and Stan seem to have been cozy, is there something going on between you two?" he asked."No you stupid poser. He came to hang with Firkle and I..." I hissed, venom oozing from my voice. His smirk got bigger as he got closer his face inches from mine. "So then, you are now free from Michael correct?" he said, my hands trying pushing him away. It wasn't that I was weak, but Mike also had become a lot stronger since we were kids. He started to reach again for my hair to stroke it once more. Suddenly a football hit Mike in the head. "Hey vampire poser, go back to your cave!" Stan said as he rushed over and got him away from me. Mike just growled before turning, leaving the hallway.

Everyone gawked as Stan turned me around and we walked side by side to our class, "You okay?" he asked, as I nodded my response. "Michael just sat there and watched. I know he's with Wendy but seriously? Aren't you his best friend?" he ranted on, causing a small chuckle to escape my lips. Stan looked at me stunned. "Michael believes friendship is only for conformists. We just consider ourselves a group." I stated, flipping my fringe out of my eyes. We took the back two seats of the class as we watched the other students filled in. "I'm skipping next period so don't try to find me..." I informed Stan, earning a nod in understanding. My eyes lifted off my desk as they connected with Michael's. I saw the flash of emotions before I turned away not wanting to see any more.

Today is going to fucking suck I just know it. I groaned as I hit my head on my desk.


	2. Chapter 2 (Curly's POV)

(A/N: Okay so here is Chapter 2 of the Dark Savior story... I know its been a while but I do hope you enjoy it... so here you are...)

I looked over at Pete's hunched form as he listened to Marsh talk about god knows what, nodding his head at certain points. My hands lightly clenched my pencil as I nod along to whatever Wendy is saying. "Are you even listening to me?!" Wendy exclaimed, causing me to wince at the sudden screech. Everyone turned towards us at the sudden commotion. I casted glance around the classroom, my brown eyes meeting hazel ones before turning to meet the cold look coming from Wendy's hard brown eyes. "Sorry, got a lot on my mind." I said, giving her my trademark smirk. Her eyes immediately softened, a smile gracing her face.

"Oh I can't stay mad at you!" she squealed, wrapping her around me in a snake like grip. I grunted as my eyes fell towards Pete again, a glare already in my eyes. A look of fury flash through his eyes before a blank stare took its place. I felt the guilt wash over me like a wave before shrugging it off, I know I could just explain to him later. I turned back to the front when the P.A system came on in our room. "Excuse me, Ms. Claridge, would you please send Pete down to the office please." Principal Victoria said. We all turn towards Pete as he got up and left the room, closing the door behind him.

I sighed as the teacher slowly typed out our note for us to write, my gaze shifting to where Raven was. I watched as he kept sending glances towards the door while writing his notes and I couldn't help but scowl. What right did he have to be near the younger Goth, let alone show any concern for him? He doesn't know the Goth. As the door reopened everyone turned and saw Pete, a look of joy flashing through his usually dead green eyes. As he stalked back to his seat, Raven gave him a welcoming smile that just made my hand clench. I looked down to see my pencil snapped in half. 'Weird... I've never felt this hatred towards Raven... At least not this much...' I thought as the bell rang. Thank fucking Cthulhu class is over, I really need a cigarette. I followed Pete out the door, knowing full well that he would possibly give me one.

I managed to catch up to him, watching as he sent a text before turning off his phone and grabbing his pack. As soon as the doors closed, he got out his cigarette and lit it, taking a long inhale before taking it out to release the toxic haven that is nicotine. I quickly grabbed his cigarette and inhaled, smirking as I heard him mutter "every fucking time...". I inhaled and held in, savoring the taste in my mouth before letting the toxic smoke leave my lips. "I'm out..." I mumbled as he sighed, rolling his eyes. I let out a chuckle as we continued walking. "So what did Raven want?" I asked, my flat tone making it sound cynical. I heard him snort as he lit another cigarette before addressing me. "Like it's any of your business, but he wanted to get away from Fatass for the day..." he said to me with his whisper of a voice. I nodded, my eyes fixated on him.

I couldn't disagree that Eric Cartman, also known to everyone as 'Fatass' was a pain in the ass. Hell even people who don't know him hate his obnoxious way of being. However, it was new to me that Pete was sticking up for Raven. When Raven had left, Pete was beyond furious with him, more so than everyone else. This newfound protection over him made me a bit shocked; however the poison that leaked through Pete's voice was hard to react too. "Since when did you two get along?" I said, masking any emotions with my unbelievably flat tone. "Not like it really matters but we aren't friends. He and I just have a mutual understanding... Besides do you really have the right to question what I do when you're dating that Paris Hilton wannabe?" He said, his eyes sporting their usual emotionless depth.

I flicked the cigarette into a nearby snow bank before removing my gaze from those light green orbs that seem to always shine with darkness. "Touché red..." I said a half smirk woven on my white face as we approached the usual spot, Henrietta already there. As we approached she looked up at us to acknowledge our presence before looking back down to write down poetry. "Where's the Spawn of Satan..." I asked as I sat down on the stairs. It was a well known fact by anyone that Henrietta was dating Damien, the Devil's son, the one who set the entire playground on fire when we were kids. Not only was it a way to rebel against her parents for who they wanted her to be, but what Goth girl wouldn't want to date the Devil's spawn. Henri sighed as she looked at us, "We broke up, and turns out he's gay for that British kid. I expected it though, the way he looked over at the kid with such lust it would put the sin to shame." She said, taking a drag out of her antique cigarette holder.

Pete and I nodded in agreement before silence befell around us, him handing me my second cigarette. I looked around as I inhaled the toxins, keeping an eye on the other two. Henri was still writing in her poetry book, chewing on the end of her short jagged black hair as she thought, her stress seeping from her pores. I watched as she lightly tapped her antique cigarette holder before exhaling, her eyes shutting with content. I quickly looked over to Pete, watching as he smoked his cigarette, lightly banging his head to the song playing. I will admit, I am mesmerized by him. The way his light green eyes lightened when content, his black and red hair as soft as- 'Wait... Why the hell is I checking him out like a god damn conformist?' I thought, not realizing Pete had seen me staring. "What the hell are you staring at?" Pete said, jolting me out of my thoughts.

As I was about to retorted a red haired boy was coming over, a frustrated look overcoming his face. "Pete can I talk to you for a second?" Kyle said, obviously irritated over something we don't give a rats ass about. When Pete agreed, Henri and I shared look of shock as Pete was lead out of earshot. "What the hell was that about?" She asked, seeing this as foreign to us as wearing normal clothes. We watched as Kyle began gesturing as though he was frustrated about something. 'Maybe because of what had happened between Raven and Pete' I thought, a light glare appearing in my eyes as I watch Pete raise his hand. A light blush appearing on Kyle's cheeks as Pete finally spoke, looking as though he was more tired than usual.

Firkle walked over, his face hidden by his hair. We watched as he sat down, not even sparing any glances towards Henri and I. "Where's Pete?" He muttered, not looking up from his knees. We point to the Goth boy as he walked over towards us. We watched as Firkle got up and rush over to Pete, wrapping his arms around the other boy as shudders racked his small form. 'What the hell is going on?' I thought, watching as anger blazed through Pete's eyes. I could only wonder what was going on, and what had upset our youngest Goth so much...

-to be continue-


	3. Chapter 3 (Red's POV)

**A/N: well I'm back :) just heading into summer break and I'm ready into getting back into giving you more chapters in most of my stories. So sit back and hopefully you like it.**

A quiet growled escaped my mouth as a bruised and bloodied Firkle ran towards me, a single tear falling down his pale cheek. He quickly ran into my chest before fully breaking down, silent sobs racking his small figure. I wrapped my arms around him, shielding him away from the world's conformists. "Skip with me..." he whimpered, his eyes looking up at me. My anger risen as I saw the broken look on his face as I nodded, leading him towards any watching eyes, before leaving with him. Henri shot me a worried look before giving me a stiff nod. Soon I began leading him to my sister's work, knowing her boss wouldn't care if we hung out in the back room. He thought of us like family now.

Quickly I walked in the back and sat Firkle down before locking the door, turning to face the smaller boy once more. "Now, what happened?" I asked, sitting down beside him. He looked up at me before sighing, lighting a cigarette. "All we had was a lie..." he mutters, taking a drag from the cancer stick in hopes of calming his nerves. I raised an eyebrow as I looked at the younger Goth, realization on my features. What had that Canadian Conformist done? As though reading my mind, Firkle continued his story. "I went to go meet Ike at the bleachers, you know, where we usually meet... but then..." he said before tears started building in the corners of his eyes, choking slightly. I quickly go and make his favorite coffee before heading back to the beaten up couch and handing him the mug. "Here, it'll make you feel a bit better. Take your time, and don't worry about telling me." I said earning a nod from the younger boy, watching as he took a small sip from the mug. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, causing Firkle to jump ever so slightly. I looked at him with curiosity, worry soon racing in my mind. I quickly took the phone and turned it on, finding I had a text.

_What the hell's going on Pete? Text me back or I'll kick your ass all the way to Hell and back... Cthulhu will not be able to help you so help me if you do not answer. ~ Henrietta_

I sighed as I turned it off, knowing that though I will regret that later, it could wait. Right now Firkle was what is important right now. I tossed my phone to the side, turning back towards Firkle. He nodded before putting the mug down, curling further into his black hoodie. "When I got there... I caught him with the conformist cheerleader, Flora. Turns out that Ike only dated me for a bet, nothing more..." he muttered, his eyes looking as broken as my own. I clenched my fist as I thought of all the horrid things I could do to that Broflovski kid. Before I could go out in a rage I felt Firkle's tiny arms wrap around my waist, his tears soaking my tee. I sighed as I wrapped my arms around him, rubbing the younger's back. "I know people think our hearts are like a black hole, a dark abyss that feels nothing, but that doesn't mean we don't feel things... I gave up my religious parents to be with him Damnit and he had felt no remorse in tampering with the fragility that is my heart." Firkle said, his voice somewhat muffled as his face was pressed into my chest.

I nodded in understanding as I attempted to calm him down when my sister came in, looking unusually happy before coming to a stop. "What the hell happened to Firkle?" She asked, walking over to us before laying Firkle's head on her lap, running her fingers through his hair. My sister was always one to care for Firkle as much as I, considering her like the baby brother we both wanted. So she's unnaturally protective over the two of us and is willing to commit murder in order to keep us safe. "Ike proved to be the conformist we thought he wasn't." I muttered, watching as the frail looking Firkle began to daze off into a deep sleep. She sighed as she continued to sooth the younger boy. "Doesn't help mom kick me out of the house, meaning I officially have nowhere to go..." he muttered, causing me to look at him in shock. "Well... It's a good thing I can now officially buy the apartment we've been looking at..." She said, causing Firkle to jolt to a sitting position. The two of us gaped at her as she lit a cigarette, a slight smile on her face. "What do you mean?" I asked, not sure if I'm hearing her correctly. She nodded in delight, exhaling the smoke from her lungs. "I just got a raise today so I'm officially able to afford the apartment. If you need to Firkle you could move in with us, as long as you boys don't mind sharing a room." She said with a smile on her face. We both looked at each other before looking at her, only nodding at her in response. It was officially happening... We are officially getting away from that hell hole we had once called home... and even Firkle was coming with us...

For the first time in my life, I am able to say there is a small shred of light in my usual dark world and soon it will open even wider.

(A/N: So hopefully you enjoy that chapter and remember, I'm always open to hear feedback)


	4. Chapter 4 (Curly's POV)

A/N: Here is the completed chapter for the Dark Savior and I would like to say that thank you for all the good reviews and positive reinforcement! Firstly I would like to say sorry for the short chapter beforehand and this one since compared to the first two chapters but I also spent roughly a week writing and rewriting those two chapters and these two were considerably easier to write, and there will be more updates later on! So I hope you enjoy the chapter and will continue reading along!

I paced around Henrietta's room as we waited for any word from Firkle and Pete, both of us silent as we awaited for any sign of communication. After we watched the two goth boys flee leave the school grounds we both decided to skip and head to her house, both of us more worried about the younger boy than anything else at this moment. I watched as Henrietta furiously texted Pete looking for answers, her antique cigarette holder clenched tightly between her fingers. We both knew that even if the situation wasnt as dire as we were making it out to be Firkle wasn't going to bother texting us anything, leaving Pete as our next source of information. Henrietta let out a growl as she tossed her phone on the bed, Pete's silence only making her angrier. "What the hell is taking him so long to get in touch with us? He knows that if one of us hurts then the rest have the right to demolish the person who hurt said member..." She raged as she paced around, ashes fluttering around her from her cigarette. I lightly grabbed her arms in an effort to stop her, hoping that Pete would hurry up and get back to us before Henrietta decided to strangle him.

"Henrietta! Your friends are here to see you!" Mrs. Biggle sung, her cheerful voice ringing in our ears. I let out a breath of relief as Pete came in with Firkle holding onto his jacket, the younger boy's face hidden behind his face as he looked at the ground. "What the hell happened to you two?! I've been waiting for some sort of explanation while you two were out god knows where doing who knows what?!" Henrietta ranted, causing Firkle to flinch as he hid further behind Pete. I watched as Pete just pushed past Henrietta and led Firkle to her bathroom, sitting the boy down on the toilet. "Stay here, I'm going to catch them up before taking care of your wounds..." Pete whispered as he patted Firkle oon the head before coming out and shutting the door behind him. He sighed as gestured for us to sit down, hoping the explanation won't take as long. Henrietta let a huff out as she sat down on her bed, tossing a lighter to Pete as he lit a cigarette. "Firkle isn't doing so great right now and at this moment he needs us all here, meaning none of us can just leave after I explain what happened. No matter what is going on inside your guys' heads you will not leave this room unless it's to get coffee from downstairs, understand?" Pete said as he leaned against the bathroom door, looking at each of us as though he was trying to figure out what we were thinking.

I had to face away as his emerald eyes peered into mine, nodding to let him know I have agreed. I knew he had Henrietta's approval as he continued on. "Turns out Ike had only played Firkle and had not only strung him along, but had allowed their football team beat the shit out of him as Ike had made out with the head cheerleader. Right now he's pretty shaken up on it and the only reason I hadn't texted you before was because he had fell asleep and I felt no need to awaken him." Pete said as he opened the bathroom door and closed it behind him, obviously going to help the younger boy. I couldn't really think about it for I was seeing red at the moment. How dare that conformist piece of shit treat Firkle the way he did. Everyone knew that although Firkle is a little fighter he was he was as fragile as most. I shot a glance towards Henrietta before I instantly flinched. Henrietta looked ready to kill anyone at this moment. To her Firkle was the baby of the group, and much like a mother bear protected her cubs I knew she was ready to kill anyone who had anything to do with Firkle's pain.

We both turned towards the bathroom as we heard the door open before both Firkle and a shirtless Pete walked out. I grimaced as I saw the cuts and bruises that were on the younger boy's face as he looked up at us with broken eyes. Pete tossed Firkle's old blood and dirt covered shirt into Henrietta's hamper as he sat down on the ground, gesturing to the younger boy to sit beside him. Firkle only shuffled over as he pulled on the sleeves of the shirt that was obviously to large in the arms for him. Henrietta growled lowly as she went downstairs to get coffee for all of us, gesturing for me to follow. I went over and patted the younger boy before walking out with her, heading downstairs to the kitchen. I stood at the entrance way as I watched her rush around the kitchen, slamming every single cupboard and drawer she went through. "Who the fuck does that Canadian boy think he is? What gives him the god damn right to treat him like shit when he knows what he had to fucking go through to just be with him?" She ranted as she continued her motions, her brown eyes raging with a fierce fire. I nodded along as I made sure she didn't end up scalding herself, allowing her to vent out her anger.

"Look Henri, I understand your mad. Hell I'm more than willing to just leave and go kill that scumbag for even thinking he could get away with that. But right now Firkle needs us and we have to be there for him." I said as we grabbed the cups and headed back towards her room. She let out a sigh as she nodded before we entered the room. We both looked into the room and sighed as we saw Firkle fast asleep on Henrietta's bed, curled up in a small ball as a single tear fell down his face. Henrietta quickly rushed over to his side, placing their coffees down on the bed side table before sitting down beside him, wiping away his tears. I turned towards the window and saw Pete lightly leaning on it as he looked out the window, the cold air rushing inside. I paused as I looked over the younger boy, a unfamiliar heat rushing towards my cheeks as I stared at him. His pale figure stood out in the dark room, his firm chest tinted a slight red color from the cool wind. His face shaped behind the dark red and black hair that covered his dark emerald green eyes, making me want to push them away from them in order to see what he's feeling. I felt my heart thud against my chest as I continued staring at him with both awe and confusion. Only one thought crossed my mind...

What the hell is going on with me?


End file.
